1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container with a lid. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for storing explosives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexploded and abandoned ordnance, more broadly known as Explosive Remnants of War (ERW), is a global problem with a broad range of contributing factors. ERW can be an issue in any country or region in which an armed conflict has occurred on its soil.
Improvised containers do not necessarily provide adequate protection to the populace from ERW, nor do they protect the ERW from further deterioration from the elements. On the other hand, military grade storage devices and facilities can be expensive and are not feasible, especially in developing countries.